High voltage isolation communication devices known in the prior art include optical devices, magnetic devices and capacitive devices. Prior art optical devices typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing LEDs and corresponding photodiodes to transmit and receive light signals, usually require high power levels, and suffer from operational and design constraints when multiple communication channels are required.
Prior art magnetic devices typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing opposing inductively-coupled coils, usually require high power levels to (especially when high data rates are required), typically require the use of at least three separate integrated circuits or chips, and often are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”).
Prior art capacitive devices achieve voltage isolation by employing multiple pairs of transmitting and receiving electrodes, where for example a first pair of electrodes is employed to transmit and receive data, and a second pair of electrodes is employed to refresh or maintain the transmitted signals. Such capacitive devices typically exhibit poor high voltage hold-off or breakdown characteristics
The design of small high speed galvanic isolators or coil transducers presents several formidable technical challenges, such difficulty in miniaturizing such devices while keeping manufacturing costs low, maintaining high voltage breakdown characteristics, and providing acceptable data or power transfer rates.